Finding Hope
by IrishAyce
Summary: Everyone has lost hope in one way or another. Hope for a child's love, hope of a lover returning, hope of a loving embrace, hope that one day loneliness wouldn't be the first feeling in the morning. Lots of relationships. NOT a JOTT nor a Rogan... sorry i
1. Auras

_I own nothing… _

_I am trying to make this somewhat different than all the other new characters enter the X-verse… this is movie verse at the moment but may shift slightly because it is beginning before the third movie comes out… and no one can predict the future. Oh and they've already been through the whole Jean Grey Phoenix thing already. There are some differences… Plus I'm not much of a Jott fan nor am I a Jean fan. So let it be known I don't stick true to everything! _

Chapter 1: Auras

Jack studied the worm in front of him. She was odd. He couldn't see her aura like he did with everyone else. He wanted to look to the other girl but was afraid to let them know she was there.

"Who are ya?" a second voice, thick with a southern accent, demanded. He turned to gaze upon the other woman. She was so complex. Her aura was so closed off from the others but there was a longing to be held.

"I'm Jack." He pushed himself up from the ground and braced himself against a tree.

"Why are you here?" Though he could not see the first woman's aura, he could feel her to his right. He had to figure out who they were before he could let them find her.

"We heard your cry for help. We're mutants, teachers at a school for gifted people such as yourself." The first one answered. "My name is Ororo Munroe."

"Mutants? Why do you think I'm a mutant?" Jack carefully trained his eyes on where he felt the first one's presence. She was definitely the leader.

"Because you called out specifically for Charles Xavier." Ororo answered.

"Xavier?" he dropped his guard. She must've called out for the only person she trusted to help her.

"Ya know Xavier?" the second one asked.

"Yes, please take us to him. We need his help."

"We?" the second asked.

"My sister and I." he pointed to his sister's crumpled body. He sensed as the first one picked up her body and followed the second one back to the very familiar jet. The breath caught in his throat as he realized what he was standing before.

"What's her name?" Ororo asked, drawing him back to reality.

"Andel."

Rogue looked over at the girl. Silver and black hair clung to her face. Her skin appeared to have almost a silver tint to it. She was draped in multiple blankets and yet was still shivering. "She must have a fever."

"She does." He sat beside his sister as Storm and Rogue flew the jet back to Westchester New York. Everyone remained silent. Rogue and Storm wondering who these mysterious siblings were, while Jack tried to figure out what exactly he was going to say to Xavier.

_Okay so I know it's super short… I just didn't feel like typing more up tonight. I'll try and make it longer next time IF you people will review. I don't care if it's just to say that it sucks and I need to go drown myself in a freezing vat of tomato soup… well not tomato soup- I can't stand the stuff. But maybe chicken noodle soup… just let me know if I should keep going or give up soon. The latter probably won't happen even if you ALL want me to… but that's later on. _

_-Ayce_


	2. Angel

_I own nothing… _

_So I felt bad about only giving you one SHORT chapter. So I decided to give you a second SHORT chapter to make up for it. I don't honestly promise to post this weekly… I'll give you posts whenever I get some pages typed up. The more reviews the guiltier I feel about not posting new chapters the quicker I post. So it's entirely up to you._

Chapter 2: Angels

"I honestly can't find anything physically wrong with her. And the brain scans have yet to yield any helpful information. I can't even tell what her mutation is." Jean explained to Xavier and the other X-men that had gathered around the new woman.

Jack stood behind the professor, careful not to catch anyone's attention. But he was not so lucky because Hank McCoy's eyes shifted from his sister to himself at the same moment Xavier said, "She looks just like your mother, but I can't help but wonder…"

"It's why she left. She couldn't bare to face the both of you. She went to live with her sisters in Ireland. They don't have as much a 'dislike' for mutants." Jack explained before Xavier could continue with his thought.

Yet it proved in vain. "Who was her father?" Xavier's gaze didn't venture far from the woman, who lay perfectly still in the bed. She looked so much like an angel.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Erik." It was barely audible. He almost couldn't bring himself to say it. Xavier's head tipped forward slightly.

"Professor?" Storm asked shyly. No one present was old enough to know the story behind these twins.

"She inherited mum's mutation slightly. That's why she always wore gloves."

Xavier moved his chair around so he could place his hands on her temple. Slowly he made his way into her mind. It was not the easiest task to do. She had been taught by one of the best empaths to ever walk the earth. He had to make his way through barrier after barrier without totally destroying them or any part of her existing mind. It felt like hours before he came face to face (relatively speaking) with her inner self; the part of her that she had locked away for safety.

"Angel." He projected his worry for the woman.

"Hi professor." She smiled slightly. "Sorry about the worry. I must have freaked everyone out, huh?" Her voice was sweet and melodic.

"You could say that."

"I didn't see any other way. I couldn't attract Erik's attention. I had to get to you first." She could feel his slight disappointment. "So he told you." It was almost a whisper. "I couldn't do it myself, I'm so sorry."

"We'll talk about this later." He paused a moment. "Care to explain all of this?"

"In a bit. First I need you to have someone take a few samples of blood, As much as you can possibly get. Then you'll find two syringes in my sac. The needles are clean. Inject one of them strait into my blood stream and the other is for the doc. Once the antidote is well in control, I'll wake. It should only be a few hours from now."

As soon as he had drawn himself from her mind he looked to Hank and Jean. Quickly he relayed the directions and they jumped into action. And true to her word, two hours after receiving the antidote, Andel woke.

Xavier sent Rogue and Storm off to find clothing for Andel and Jack while Jean went to find food and Hank went to begin fiddling with various tests he still was running on Andel. Andel and Jack easily fell asleep while Xavier was lost in his own thoughts.

_So what do you think? Should I keep going?_

_-Ayce_


	3. Cure'

_Sorry for taking so long, I just started a new job and then I went to see X3 opening night and was sadly disappointed. GOD! That movie was horrible! Sorry if you liked it… I guess next time they should find a director who actually READS the comics before making the movie! _

Chapter 3:

" '**Cure**' is meant to be administered directly into the blood stream. When it comes in contact with the DNA within the red and white blood cells, it connects to the active X-gene. When this happens, the DNA within the cells begins mutating and the body begins to reject the cells like foreign substances in the body. The body's immune system begins to kick in supercharged. When this happens '**cure**' begins traveling to other parts of the body and attacking more cells. The more the body rejects the cells the more the mutating cells spread, until the body totally shuts down." Andel turned the lights back on after her little science explanation. "By the end of ten to twenty days the mutant is dead. Some stronger people live longer, up to two months. They have no way of introducing '**cure**' into the blood stream in a mass populations, so at this moment in time you've got a bit of leniency in finding an antidote or vaccination or what not. However when they do find a way to introduce this into the mass mutant population you can bet that the most wide spread mutant communities will be first to be hit. This includes New York and Westchester.

"They have not yet tested the ability of '**cure**' in killing mutants such as codename Wolverine who have healing factors. However in mutants that have healer abilities it seems to be more like the HIV virus than anything. That was why they kidnapped me. My mother had the ability to duplicate DNA through physical touch. By touching someone she could literally become that person, including their persona and thought patterns. No telepath would be able to discern the difference, not even Professor. Under the circumstances in which my twin and I were born, we both inherited a form of our mother's talent as well as our fathers'. And they needed a mutant breeder whom could have an offspring with identical abilities as the Wolverine's healing factor."

"Wait one minute." Bobby interrupted. "You mean they cloned Wolverine?"

"No." Both the twins, and most of the older X-Men in the room rolled their eyes. Andel continued, "**I** cloned Wolverine's mutation. First off, I'm the daughter of the first doctor to begin researching and studying the X-gene and how it is inherited. Second, because of my mutation, I can duplicate any DNA I physically touch with my palms. And third, using technology to break down the mental blockades I have in my head, any scientist can use my mutation to have me clone a mutant's powers within an offspring."

"Wait another minute. Are you saying that you can make little clones of any mutant, but you have to get pregnant first?" Scott looked intently at her, however only those who knew him well or were empaths knew that he was.

"Basically yes."

"And you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With Wolverine's child?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Bobby interrupted yet again. "Does anyone else feel like they're in the middle of the twilight zone?"

Kitty kicked him under the table.

"Weapon X." It was the first time Logan spoke up since Andel had shown up. He knew that something about her scent had bothered him since Rogue and Ororo had brought her back to the Mansion. At first he thought it might have been the drugs she had been given, but now he knew she had been telling the truth.

"Yes. The government agency that put the adamantium on Wolverine's bones and wiped his memory clean had taking many different tissue samples from Wolverine. The people that had taken my brother and I was a branch of Weapon X. They used the samples to fertilize one of my own eggs, and then used my own mutation to duplicate Wolverine's mutation; thus cloning the mutation exactly in Wolverine's offspring. Once the child would be born they'd introduce '**cure**' into its blood stream. If it worked, then the mutant race would be doomed."

Now Jack decided to join his sister. "They were going to try to start introducing '**cure**' as an actual cure for mutations. Children born with the x-gene would be the first to receive it as an inoculation. They're deaths would be blamed on something like SARS or the Avian Flu. Then it would be given to mutants already imprisoned. By the time mutants realized what was happening, half of our population would be dead."

"How is it exactly that you know all of this?" Jean asked. She didn't trust the offspring of Xavier's ex-girlfriend who got herself pregnant with his ex-best friend's children.

"Jack; he may be blind, but he can see things that people don't want to be seen. He's a very strong telepath and empath. When he is unconscious, he will pick up stray thoughts of the people around him. He doesn't even realize he does it. Mum was working with him before she died." Andel explained.

"But he's Magneto's kid. That means your mom was a telepath on top of her mutation." Jean stated.

Andel looked at the floor. "**I'm** Magneto's kid. He's the son of Professor Xavier."

_Dum Dum Dum… SO what ya think? Not expecting that were you! HAHAHAHA!_

_By the way I would like to say thank you to my first two reviewers! You guys rock!_


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4:

Andel sat in the garden playing with a rose she had just picked off a bush. She twiddled the stem in her hands careful not to get stuck with the thorns, not that it would hurt her much. Her upper epidermis had become something of an organic metallic compound that if she concentrated enough could produce an Electrical Magnetic Pulse. Unlike first generation mutants, she had been born with her skin that way. She had been lucky in two regards, the first that she wasn't really as silver as she could have been, she still looked human, and second she had a mother that could teach her to control her EMP. However like all mutants, her second mutation kicked in during puberty.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Andel looked up to see Xavier wheeling his chair into the garden. "I knew you'd come find me here. It must be something of a shock, huh?"

"Finding out that Jacob was my son? Maybe a little." He smiled. "When I first found out she had left, I was devastated. She was the only woman to ever understand me; the only woman who understood my work, who I could **_share_** my work with. I never had that with Moira."

"She really didn't want to leave. But Erik and you were making it difficult. Then she found out about the little quark in her mutation. And voila! She has twins belonging to two different fathers, neither of which she actually slept with. Each who would claim the twins as his own, and would probably kill the other one in order to be the father." Andel looked up from her rose. "Better to have neither, than loose them both."

"But she didn't keep your parentage a secret?"

"She knew we always we suspected it. I mean we inherited gifts from someone. And she told us we were special in that we both had different fathers, even though we were twins. We both understood genetics at a very young age, especially Jack. But when he lost his vision at seven, she thought introducing us to you would help us get over his loss."

"She thought Jack and I would have a connection since he was my son." He knew the rest of the story as well as she did.

"Yeah, but he didn't. He didn't like the pacifist way of thinking. He liked being able to use his powers to do something." She smiled. "Funny thing, he can pass for normal and I've got metallic skin. I'd rather there be co-existence and he'd rather have homo superior the superior."

"Angel, you've never struck me as a pacifist."

"Probably because I'm not." She grinned. "I just see the wisdom in going with your plan first. I never said that Erik's wouldn't work, it's just better as Plan B or Plan C then Plan A."

"You've grown up a great deal since the last time I saw you."

"David's funeral."

"I am glad you could be there."

"Same here, Prof." There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence to any prying eyes, yet the two were really communicating what they felt without words. It was more of feelings than actual thoughts. "Even though Erik is my biological father, I, um, I want you to know I always thought of you as my father."

"I know. I always had hoped you were my daughter." It was rare to see Xavier open up so much verbally to anyone, yet Andel was not just anyone. And both of them knew it.

XxX

Scott wandered down to the lake on the school's property. He needed to get away from the mansion for a while. Get away from the students who accidentally got into his head, and where Jean was prying into his thoughts accidentally any time she worried about him. They both knew their relationship had changed when she had become the Phoenix and tried to kill him. Some of the things Phoenix had said made sense.

She was the perfect person; the perfect daughter of a perfect family who lived a perfect life. She had always had what she needed. She had always been the star pupil. He was a good leader, but he was nothing near what she had grown up as. They had worked hard to make it appear to work. But all of the telepathic arguments and verbal fights were taking its toll on him. He didn't think he could make it work any more. _NO,_ he told himself, _it's that I don't want to make it work._

"You're Scott Summers right?" The voice shattered his thought process and concentration, while simultaneously startling him enough that he jumped slightly. She giggled a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just sitting here and you walked up and just kinda stood there."

"Na, it's alright. I really should have been paying attention." He stared at the woman through his ruby quartz glasses. He had learned to define colors through the way he saw them before he lost his sight to his mutation and now through his ruby tented sight. He could see the silver underneath the raven hair. Her expressive onyx eyes seemed shadowed by events that had come to pass. He couldn't help but admire her sleek physical form. She was slender with perfectly muscular arms and legs, and gorgeous abs to boot. There was not a single sign of her pregnancy. Scott assumed she would probably be one of those women who didn't show until the very end. "So you're really Magneto's kid?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say kid, per say, but yes I am his genetic descendent. Please don't judge me upon my breeding. I believe more in the nurture aspect than nature."

"That was a joke right?" Scott teased. Something about the girl was assuring. He felt comfortable in her presence, even if he didn't quite get her sense of humor.

"Um… yeah I guess I'm something of a dork."

He smiled. "Dorks don't get hit on, geeks do."

"Are you hitting on me Scott Summers?"

They both knew the answer before he even thought to say it. His heart would be Jean's until she turned away from him. Yet he was so drawn to this woman, not a few years his junior, and just as brilliant as Jean. But this woman had a spark within her that Jean never had, even as the rather provocative Phoenix.

"It was nice meeting you Scott. I hope I will see you again." She got up and left, her black skirt swirling around her in the gentle breeze as she carefully climbed the embankment to the school grounds.

_I hoped you enjoyed this little bit… I'm good at writing things in twos: two pages, two chapters. What else comes in twos? Twins, couples, lovers? Huh. Well now I'm rambling. I really would like some reviews but I won't hate you people if you don't. I will TRY to return the favor… but I really don't have a lot of time right now. Plus if I get reviews I feel guilty about not writing more… I mean I feel real guilty about the fiction that I'm writing on and I plan on putting up two more stories there. So it's up to you guys to guilt me/ remind me about you people. Wellllllll tootles…_

_Ayce_


End file.
